Session 3: Herglund (Part III)
__FORCETOC__ Synopsis ''Shalla and Deklan reunite with Rhiannon and Sophi. Alongside the heroes Halafar and Igor, they corner and defeat Elias, who relinquishes the relics before escaping. The group returns to a victory party in Herglund, where they meet a mysterious and not-so-ordinary woman who has a private conversation with Wulfrec Trollbane. The following morning the heroes (minus Igor) travel with a caravan to Mystara. '' Details Both Sophi and Rhiannon are reunited with Shalla, and are introduced to Deklan. The group then continues their chase of Elias, who is now cutting across country. Using the heart of Hrungar, the trail leads them outside of the Dark Wood to a small forest just outside of it. As the four go deeper into the forest, they are attacked by worgs, who slaughter the group’s horses before turning their attention on the adventurers. The worgs are quickly defeated, and, in questioning the lead worg, the group finds out that Elias is hiding in a cave nearby. The lead worg attempts one last lunge, but is killed by the group. They then cut across the forest, though it is slow going as they no longer have mounts. At the cave, Sophi, Rhiannon, Shalla, and Deklan meet Halafar and Igor, two other adventurers who are also in pursuit of Elias, wishing to claim the bounty on the Faeborn’s head. As the group discusses on how to go about apprehending Elias, Elias himself appears at the mouth of the cave and sets two flaming undead treants on the heroes. Elias also involves himself in the skirmish, taking Shalla down with a lightning bolt. The group manages to defeat the treants, and corners Elias at the back of the cave. Elias relinquishes the items to the group (or so it is believed), and Halafar unleashes a fireball on the Faeborn. Shalla is none too happy about killing a man who had given himself up, but her anger is unfounded as no trace of Elias is found, suggesting that he escaped through the ground. The group makes their slow way back to Herglund, where they are welcomed back as heroes. A victory party is held, and many of the citizens, as well as the heroes, engage in various forms of drunken debauchery. During the festivities, a mysterious woman arrives and takes Trollbane aside to speak with him privately. When Sophi attempts to get closer to listen to their conversation, she is lightly reprimanded by the stranger. Sophi is Compelled to leave the two alone, and realizes that this stranger is no ordinary woman. Not to be daunted, both Halafar and Deklan attempt to sneak up to Trollbane’s tent and listen in on what the pair are discussing. Something happens, however, and Halafar is knocked unconscious, while Deklan finds himself bleeding from both his ears and nose. Picking up the unconscious wizard, Deklan retreats. The following morning, the group exchanges their experiences with the stranger and conclude that she may be some sort of herald, though they choose to pursue the matter no further than that. Shalla consumes the infamous Barbarian Hangover Remedy to deal with the effects of her hangover, and the group (minus Igor) makes ready to leave with the caravan. Taking the road around the Dark Wood, the caravan eventually arrives in Comtrest. Within Comtrest, Shalla meets her highly irritating and airheaded cousin, Menna, who explains that she is in the city to oversee Duin’Suul assets. She also openly talks about lightning peasants in the rear when she feels they’re not moving fast enough for her, while Shalla laughs quite loudly in an attempt to drown out her cousin’s obvious racism. Shalla does agree to go with her cousin to supper. Deklan meets with the local Lord Inquisitor to make a report of what happened in the Dark Wood with the silver lights and the creature, which he now dubs as a Shadow Man. The Lord Inquisitor gives Deklan a letter, instructing him to take it to a woman in Mystara named Amelia Cross – she is a Faeborn artificer whom the Lord Inquisitor once adventured with. The Inquisitor tells Deklan that Amelia will likely have some insight into what the Shadow Men are. At the appointed time, the group reconvenes with the caravan, and travels with it through the Gate to arrive in Sudia, in the city of Mystara. First Appearances *Halafar *Igor *Menna Thalania Duin'Suul Notable Characters *Sophi Deluxia *Shalla El'Lenorai Duin'Suul *Deklan Lastrom *Rhiannon Tamarinth *Elias